


It's Ready!

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Draco has a gift for Harry. Harry does not see it as a gift.Written for the prompt "Scared, Potter?" with a word count of 120
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606963
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	It's Ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fellow mod for this month, [KaterineBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack), and my beta, [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790)!

“It’s ready!” Draco shouted from the basement.

Harry dropped the dishes he was carrying. He always dreaded when Draco said those words. 

Of course, Harry had wholeheartedly supported his boyfriend when he decided to pursue a Potions Mastery. Draco was a perfect candidate, and he loved his work. 

Harry just hadn’t counted on being his test subject while he developed a new potion for his Mastery.

Just then, Draco burst into the kitchen, vial in hand. “I think I’ve finally got it!”

Harry stared at him, desperately trying to hide his reluctance. 

It didn’t work.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, grabbed the potion, and downed it in one gulp. 

Was he scared? Yes.

But he’d do anything for Draco.


End file.
